


Little Dark Age

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual depiction of Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, F/M, It's Tom Riddle, Murder, Necrophilia, Not loving, PWP, Racism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Tom Riddle has murdered a Muggleborn to start his turbulent pitfall into Lord Voldemort. Reader is innocent, or is she?What Bellatrix wishes she was.This is some dark smut, so please read with caution.TW: Mentions of being murdered, actual murder, not a single piece of fluff at all.ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+ IN THIS STORY.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Black!Reader, Tom Riddle/POC!Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Little Dark Age

“Tom?”

Today had started out like every other normal day at Hogwarts.

You got up, quickly got dressed and shuffled quickly to the Great Hall to catch the last few minutes of breakfast. The day was filled of monotonous lectures, ending with divination. You may have been barely passing with high marks in your other courses, but in divination, you excelled. Coming from your rich creole background, calling upon the ancestors and seeing into the future. Your pupils had groaned with every assignment of divination, most asking you for your help or simply doing it for them. The predictions you made had been precisely accurate, even the professor took notice of your talent and quietly made you her assistant. There were many things you had foreseen, but your relationship with _him_ had surprised you the most.

While you were slightly more open and welcoming, he was mysterious. You never seemed to be able to tell what was on his mind as he would pace about in the Common Room or his dorm. His mind was always calculating his next move, like a predator methodically hunting down its prey. You watched as he had his noise in yet another book he had borrowed from the library, a single dark brown curl falling over one eye and his eyebrows were furrowed. You were sitting on his bed as you finished your potion’s homework, stealing a glance at him every now and again.

He was too consumed with his reading to pay you any mind. Which was something you noticed early on in your _relationship_ with him. Tom Riddle wasn’t the type to cuddle you, smother you with kisses, or hold you after sex. He was far from the doting boyfriend that you thought you would eventually have, but he never laid a finger on you or allowed anyone to hurt you. You recalled how you came crying to him after another Slytherin boy had made a few racist remarks about your relationship with him. Calling you ‘Riddle’s Bed Wench’ and a few other racial slurs, forcing you to slap him before turning immediately to run back to his dorm. You immediately shoved your face in his chest when you saw him, shocking him before awkwardly wrapping a hand around you. His dark brown eyes turned black when you told him what happened. Tom quickly let go of you, grabbing his wand before turning around again after you called him back to you.

“Tom, don’t hurt him.” You pleaded. You knew once he got upset, he wouldn’t hesitate to cause serious damage. Even if the other boy had called you nasty things, you didn’t want your boyfriend expelled because of his _temper_.

Tom only heard your pathetic pleas and ignored you. Casting a locking charm on the door to prevent you from leaving to stop him. You listened as you heard screams from other students, you could only wait with battered breath as he hexed the one who had caused you so much distress. You jumped when you heard him slam the door open, quickly closing it with wandless magic. He marched over to you and grabbed you by your shoulders, forcing you down from his bed onto your knees. After your first time being intimate with him, you quickly took note of his pain kink and how he got off to seeing others, but mainly you, in anguish because of pain he caused. You made quick work of unbuckling his pants, barely freeing him before he forced your lips open. He thrusted his hips deeply into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. You would never forget that night as he trained you to control your gag reflex by making you choke on him off repeatedly through the night. Your divinations professor had a flicker of worry in her eyes as she saw you grab your neck repeatedly through lecture to whisper healing spells to cure your overused, sore throat.

However, the scene you saw coming back from assisting your professor with grading tests, made the bile in your stomach rise.

Tom Riddle was seated near the lifeless body of a Hufflepuff girl, she couldn’t have been any older than him. Her once bright blue eyes had dimmed into a hazy color. Her fair skin had become pale and lifeless, your mouth gaped in horror as you met your lover’s eyes. He had been staring at you as you took in what he had done, his glare intensifying as you locked your eyes with his. You knew that he had seduced this girl into following him here, just so he could kill her, the first Muggleborn that would fall victim into his plan of _glory_.

  
“Pet.” He greeted you coldly, rising from his spot next to the dead body. He quickly pocketed his wand and walked over to you, towering over you as he backed you into the corner of his room. You could smell the cologne he wore as it mixed in with his sweat and her perfume. Your eyes flickered in between his cold eyes and the Hufflepuff girl who laid dead in the middle of your room. Tom looked at you in disgust as he saw how your chest heaved as you realized what he had done. His eyebrows furrowed at you, wrapping his pale fingers around your jaw, forcing you to look at him.

“You knew what I was, _darling_.” He hissed at you, tightening his hold your jaw. The pad of his thumb ran over your full lips before yanking you close to him to roughly shove his tongue down your throat. You gasped at how aggressive his kiss was. He dropped his hand from your jaw to yank your head back by your hair, making you moan out slightly in pain. He smirked into the kiss and pulled away just enough to gather the saliva in his mouth, spitting it into yours. Your eyes shot open and you gave him a glare that could kill. Before you could protest, he leaned back down to press his lips to yours again and grazed his teeth over your bottom lip before baring down to break the soft skin. He glided his tongue over the wound, collecting the fresh blood that dripped on his tongue. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled away and smirked. You slightly cowered as you saw your blood smeared across his pale lips.

“Your fear tastes delicious.” He said as he licked his lips. “Now take off your clothes.”

You hesitated slightly as you tugged at your clothing. You would steal quick glances over at the corpse as you undressed, the bile rising again in your mouth. The temptation to throw up greater than ever. You knew that you didn’t have to do this. All it took was for you to run out of the door, run to the headmaster’s office and confess the sins of your boyfriend and be free of the mess he had drug you in. You glanced over at the door and before you could act on your impulse, Tom had grabbed you by your waist.

“Now, now darling. Let’s not do anything that would make me have to kill you as well.” He groaned and forced you to lay next to the corpse, climbing on top of you. He flicked his wand and casted a quick silencing charm on the room, before tearing off the remainder of your clothes. You heard the fabric rip as he tore each layer off your body. You screamed as he roughly bit down on your neck, leaving a bite mark behind on your brown skin, repeating his actions on the other side of your neck and trailing them down to the valley between your breasts. He locked eyes with you, seeing the tears falling from your eyes.

“Pathetic.”

He grabbed you by your hips and roughly flipped you over, your chest and arms roughly connecting with the cold, wooden floor of his dorm. Yanking your hips up to his, he only unfastened his pants enough to free himself, his erection springing free and hitting your pussy, making you even wetter for him. He knew that you had a degradation kink and how you would get off to him being the dominant one in the relationship. He placed a few rough smacks on your ass, placing his last blow directly onto your pussy. You screamed; the initial pain being replaced with an overwhelming pleasure. Tom roughly pinched your clit, pushing three of his long pale fingers into you. He knew that even though it was morally wrong to you, you were getting off to being used like this in front of the mangled corpse of the girl.

Tom Riddle gave you a last few thrust of his fingers before pulling them out abruptly, making you whimper at the lost contact. You jolted forward as he roughly thrusted into you, eliciting a scream from you. He wasn’t an easy lover to take. Lovemaking wasn’t in his vocabulary, when he fucked you, he _fucked_ you. He wouldn’t let you rest until he was finished using your body. He didn’t care if you had met your end, if he could, he would fuck you to death with no remorse. But he knew that he would never come across another girl whose pussy gripped him as tight as yours or one that could his brutal pace the way you did. It was like your pussy was made for specifically for him, your pussy could bewitch any man that you allowed to have the pleasure of experiencing it.

His nose flared slightly as he relished your warmth, but only for a second. The flicker of a soft spot he had for you diminished as his dominating personality regained control. Tom hovered over you, pushing your back down closer to ground, arching your hips the way he liked. He gripped your hips and pounded into you, your soft moans from earlier were now replaced with screams of pain and pleasure. He took pleasure in knowing he was hitting your cervix with every thrust, sending you little jolts of pain. You turned your head and made eye contact with the body’s eyes; you could almost see your reflection. You felt your tears leak down your cheeks onto the floor, your body’s natural flight or fight reaction taking over to make you squirm your way out of his clutches. Tom had only gotten annoyed with your squirming, grabbing you by your neck to roughly pull you towards him.

“Stop. Fucking. Moving.” He accentuated every word with a thrust, throwing you back down to the floor as he brutally pounded into you faster. Your hips slamming together and filling the dorm with sounds of clapping and your screams mixed with his low groans. Tom grabbed your arms and held them behind your back as he slammed into you harder. Tom knew one day that you would carry _his_ heir, continuing on the ancestry of Salazar Slytherin. He fucked into you rougher at the thought turning his head to look over at the corpse, coming up with a dark idea.

“Kiss her. Now.”

You looked over your shoulder at him, sending him a disgusted look. ‘ _There’s no way he would actually make me kiss a corpse, right?’_ You thought He released his grip on your hands and roughly shoved your head towards the dead girl’s head, forcing you close to her lips. You stared down at her cold, chapped, and slightly parted lips. Her fear was permanently etched on her face, her last look before she was murdered by your lover. Without any further hesitation, you placed a kiss on her lips as you didn’t want to meet the same fate. You heard him groan as you kissed the corpse, he rewarded you by rubbing circles on your clit. You arched your back into his touch, pulling away slightly from her lips. His praises and thrusts ceased as you stopped, and his eyes went back to being cold. He slapped you roughly on the ass, earning a scream from you.

“Did I tell you stop?” He questioned you, you cowered in fear as he scolded you. “No?” Tom said as you shook your head at him.  
  


“Then do as I say, _without_ stopping.”

You went back to kissing her, screaming into her mouth as Tom pounded into you again. You felt your walls clenching around him as he continued to thrust into you. However, you felt his thrusts get sloppier and you knew he was close to cumming. You felt him pinch your clit roughly as he thrusted into you faster. His barely noticeable groans growing slightly in volume. With one last thrust, you came around him. “Fuck! Tom.” You screamed as you came and pulled away from kissing her to lay beside the corpse. Tom pulled out of you, hoisting you closer to him. He stroked himself quickly as he pulled your face closer to the tip of his dick. The pearlescent liquid spurted out of his tip, decorating your face in his cum.

He watched as you collected the droplets close by your mouth with your tongue and tasted him. He stared at you through his lashes and made a quick lunge to pin you on the ground. He held you down by your arms and stared at you intensely.

“Still going to run and tell, little girl? I would hate to have to let my pussy rot in a grave next to a _mudblood._ ” He started, leaning closer into your ear. “But I won’t let you stand in my way, _whore_. So, will you be mine, _forever_?”

Your tears from the pleasure he was giving you had turned into tears of fear. But then you thought about it, you wanted nothing more than to get revenge on those who had wronged you. Your face had turned into one of realization. What was the use of going against the one who would turn entire countries into piles of dust for you, what for? To gain the respect of those who had called you slurs in private. The very ones who would only use you for your gifts before returning you back to the box they had tried to put you in.

No.

Your ancestors had given you these gifts for a reason, and while you don’t agree wholeheartedly with his plan, you knew that this would be the path to your recognition. It was then you had seen your future: you were a powerful witch right by his side, he would eventually fall though (a secret you would take to your grave), but you would be who your ancestors destined you to be. Your innocent façade had melted away, replaced by the confidence he had given you. You reached up to kiss him, earning you a surprised gasp from him at your actions. He knew now that you would never be the shy, innocent girl you had played. You were now his little witch, his _powerful_ little witch. He smirked at you, releasing you from his grasp and stood up, extending a hand to you. Tom knew that he had successfully seduced you into his madness.

You gladly accepted his hand and smiled up at him, before casting a look down at the Hufflepuff girl again. You stroked his cheek softly as you looked back at him “We have to get rid of her.” You said quietly. Tom only gave you a curt nod before casting a spell to make you dressed again. “I take it that you have accepted my offer?”

You smirked and nodded.

“If there is one person, I want to watch the world _burn_ with, it’s you, my love.”

“Then let’s watch it burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo
> 
> Welcome to the dark side
> 
> Comments/Kudos welcomed!


End file.
